


✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴇxᴛʀᴀɴ̃ᴇs, ᴍɪʀᴀ ᴀʟ ᴄɪᴇʟᴏ ʏ ᴏʙsᴇʀᴠᴀ ʟᴀs ᴇsᴛʀᴇʟʟᴀs.  :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧

by Pocket_David



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David It's sad but it'll be alright, Gen, I guess David / jasper if you squint, Minor David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_David/pseuds/Pocket_David
Summary: - Sirio, o Sirius en su denominación latina, es el nombre propio de la estrella Alfa Canis Maioris, la más brillante de todo el cielo nocturno vista desde la Tierra, situada en la constelación del hemisferio celeste sur Canis Maior, a 8,6 años luz.
Relationships: David & Jasper (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 2





	✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴇxᴛʀᴀɴ̃ᴇs, ᴍɪʀᴀ ᴀʟ ᴄɪᴇʟᴏ ʏ ᴏʙsᴇʀᴠᴀ ʟᴀs ᴇsᴛʀᴇʟʟᴀs.  :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí rápido y en su momento, me tarde unos minutos, así que por eso tiene bastantes fallos  
> La etiqueta de muerte del personaje principal es por jasper, ya sabemos todos el porque está allí

Era una noche estrellada en aquel campamento, los grillos cantaban y las olas del agua chocaban suavemente contra la arena, dando como resultado un lindo y relajante momento para unos mejores amigos. 

David, un chico pelirrojo se encontraba cruzado de brazos, fingiendo estar enojado por todo ese momento.

—¡Oh, no lo entiendo! ¿Porqué demonios estamos aquí? Hace frío y lo odio. 

Exclamo.

—Vamos davey, es un momento muy lindo. 

Jasper respondió con tranquilidad, sabía que aunque en este momento David estaba de buen humor, no duraría mucho de está manera. 

—Se que hace frío, así que espérame aquí e iré por una manta.

El de pelos oliva se levantó y se fue, no tardó mucho para que pudiera regresar con lo prometido, se acercó a su amigo y tapo a ambos con la manta, la había traído de su hogar, era algo chica pero cumplía con su papel de acobijar.  
Se sentó y se tapo.

—¿Cómo vamos a caber los dos en esa cosa? Es demasiado chica.

Se quejo nuevamente David.

—Oh, bueno, puedes acercarte a mi.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio, jasper sabía que su amigo no era mucho de acercarse a las personas, quizás debió traer otra y... ¡Oh!…… Cuando se dio cuenta su amigo ya estaba a su lado, sonrió y los tapo a ambos.

—¡Jasper, te mataré si te atreves a decir algo de esto a alguien!

Amenazo, sabía bien que no lo mataría, pero era vergonzoso para el mostrar algo de cariño, el de pelos oliva tan solo asintió divertido por eso. 

—El verano acabará y yo... Te extrañare duderino, eres uno de mis mejores amigos aquí, si no por decir el único.

—¿El único? Pensé que todos los tontos de aquí lo eran.

—No me mal entiendas, no los quiero ofender pero siendo sinceros eres al único a quien considero un verdadero amigo.

—Uh…

Un nuevo silencio floreció entre ambos, algo incomodo.

—Cuando mis padres vengan a recogerme, quiero que tú, bueno, es algo tonto, pero a mí me gustan mucho las estrellas, en especial esa.

Señalo una, entre todas las presentes.  
Era Sirius, una estrella muy brillante, situada en la constelacion del hemisferio celeste sur. 

—Se llama Sirius, brilla mucho, quizás no la reconozcas tan bien, pero cuando regreses a tu casa quizás puedas buscarla en algún libro.

—Claro … ¿Jasper?

—¿Si?

—¿Nos mantendremos en contacto? Aún después del campamento.

—¡Claro que sí! Será algo difícil pero haré lo posible para que podamos hablar. 

—Esta bien. 

Crean o no, David se estaba conteniendo para no decir alguna mala palabra, me gustaba estar con su amigo y no lo quería arruinar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio ahora ya cómodo, contemplado el hermoso cielo estrellado, que gracias a que estaban en el campamento se notaban más. 

…………

David suspiro, la arena era suave y no hacía mucho frío, pero si lo suficiente como para sentirlo.  
Los grillos cantaban,había olas suaves, pero eso no le quitaba lo feo y triste de la escena.  
Oh, como desearía que su amigo estuviera allí.  
¡No hicieron una promesa de estar juntos para siempre! Pero ciertamente se sintió como tal.  
Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, al menos podía llorar aquí tranquilo sabiendo que ninguno de sus campistas lo vería. 

Cálidas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sintió como si un nudo en su garganta se empezará a hacer.  
Dolía saber que jamás vería a jasper de nuevo, que no podrían enviarse cartas o encontrarse en el campamento y jugar como lo solían hacer. 

Lo extrañaba tanto.  
Miro al cielo, entre todas las estrellas esparcidas por el cielo nocturno había una en especial que descataba.  
La estrella de jasper.

Tocó la pañoleta que estaba en su cuello, una camisa de jasper, la guardo cuando se enteró de lo que... Realmente le había pasado.  
La quitó de su cuello desdoblandola, en una parte de esta tenía el nombre grabado de su mejor amigo.  
La acaricio con delicadeza e inhaló profundamente, no tenía caso lamentarse por su perdida y llorar, a jasper no le hubiera gustado eso.

Sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas, volvió a doblar la camisa y se la colocó, era hora de regresar a su cabaña, antes de irse miro por última vez el cielo.

_Era tan hermoso. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustes este fanfic, le agradezco a la bella lowell por ayudarme con algunos datos que necesitaba ✨


End file.
